


请认真识别大型野生动物

by Sophin



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Peeping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 吸血鬼Taka两百岁的生日礼物是只奶狗
Relationships: Morichi Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 4





	请认真识别大型野生动物

吸血鬼Taka两百岁的生日礼物是一只奶狗。  
那天他在森林里散步，偶然听见灌木深处的微弱呼唤，抱着吃饱了闲着的心态他拨开那几缕杂草，看见小小一团肉球正对着月亮哀嚎，细细的小奶音一点威胁性都没有。毛绒绒的灰毛渡着白光，不死不灭的吸血鬼就这么被戳中了不常跳动的心脏，脑子一热就把这只还未睁开眼睛的肉团子带回了家。  
“就叫你Toru吧。”Taka把吃饱喝足洗干净的肉团子捧在怀里蹭。  
团子看不见在自己身上挠痒的吸血鬼，却在本能嗅觉的指挥下把鼻子凑到Taka的嘴角。  
“汪嗷~”  
命都给你好了。红着脸的吸血鬼捂着心脏这么想。

捡来的肉团长得飞快，不到两个星期就张开了黑曜石般的眸子，嗅觉视觉听觉一起工作着指挥四条短胖的腿在Taka回到家的那一瞬间往他怀里扑，把自己塞进吸血鬼偏冷的拥抱里拱来拱去。于是从捡回Toru的第一天起，原先好玩的吸血鬼就没了踪影，取而代之的是严苛遵守着动物幼崽的作息的新手饲养员。  
当Toru长大到三个月的时候，两只直挺的耳朵就已经从灰扑扑的一团毛球里天线一般地立起来，他被Taka抱着去到他的朋友们聚会，在一阵“这就是这几个月你都不常出来玩的原因”的善意的质问与玩笑之后，那些朋友们也顺理成章地跟着这只好动的毛团亲昵搂抱。还没长开的Toru被轮流揽着放在不同的膝盖上，圆溜溜的黑眼仁好奇地盯着他们，用毛绒绒的短腿乖巧地与他们打招呼，但他几乎不会在除了Taka以外的人的腿上待太长时间，不一会就溜回Taka身边蹲着，缠着他与自己打闹，Taka也顺着团子的意思带着满面的慈祥与他玩耍，惹得朋友们都是开始感慨沙发上两只生物散发着莫名耀眼的光芒。  
Taka抱着Toru站在镜子前对比着那双快要赶超自己的水汪汪的黑色大眼睛一个劲地拍照，尽管嘴里碎嘴吐槽摆弄着不算配合的团子，但心里早就被这只正长到好动的年纪的毛团子给萌化了灵魂。  
“Mori酱你最近变得温柔很多了诶。”不怕死的友人举起Toru的前爪对着Taka做鬼脸。  
“笨蛋Ryota你瞎说什么啊我一直很温柔的啊！”Taka在四周寻找着可以丢出去的武器。  
“Toru你看，Mori酱的脸都挤在一起了诶！”Ryota领着Toru往Taka的方向望去大声嘲笑，Toru也跟着抱着自己的笨蛋一起咧开笑容。  
“嗷！”  
“啊啊啊Toru你晚上没饭吃啦！”吸血鬼气急败坏地指着缩在友人怀里的毛团子。  
“嗷呜！”

然而谁能抵抗这样的团子用水汪汪的眼睛的认错态度呢，就算是几百岁的冷冰冰的吸血鬼也不行。几个小时之后，毛团子Toru还是吃得饱饱的蹲在刷碗的Taka脚边蹭着吸血鬼骨感的脚踝。  
刷完碗的Taka回到客厅瘫在沙发上，Toru也跟着爬上沙发挨着他。  
“Toru自从有了你之后来家里的女孩子都不把我放在第一优先级的位置了，让我这几个月的进食受到了阻碍，你说你要怎么赔偿我。赶紧给我摆好姿势我要拍照发IG，不要闹了！”他翻着相册里的照片苦恼着叹气。拍完照的吸血鬼把团子放在自己的腿上，放下手机低头去与他亲昵，把团子搂进怀里像抱枕一样垫着。  
但没办法啊，都只是自己宠出来的。Taka耸肩叹气。每天醒来的时候看见这么小一只毛绒团子窝在枕边，在醒来之后的下一瞬间就扑到自己脸上也不嫌弃自己地舔脸，想想食物问题也不算难解决，只是比以前更花费一些时间罢了，算了，还是怀里这只团子重要。  
似乎确实变得更加温柔了。Taka把脸埋在肉团厚重的毛发里的时候想。似乎很久都没有陪伴自己的生物，所以原本混蛋的脾气才会因为Toru的到来变得再次柔软起来吧。

不出一年的时间，肉团就像吸饱了水的海洋球一样从能躲在两只手掌里的体型长成了一匹毛色亮丽的灰狼，Taka看着习惯性趴在自己腿上的学名为狼的大型犬类叹气。  
“Toru你太重啦！”  
“嗷。”灰狼甚至连眼皮都不曾抬一下。  
“还有为什么你是狼啊！”  
灰狼抖了抖耳朵表示他不知道为什么一开始被认作了狗的不解与不屑，懒洋洋地趴着，在吸血鬼起身的时候也跟着爬起来跑到他的脚边守着。  
“我不需要你的保护啦，我可是活了几百年的吸血鬼。”在一次向友人抱怨最近自家灰狼一直黏着自己的行为而得到了“或许他是想保护你”这样的答案之后的Taka蹲在床边挠着灰狼的脑袋说道，但灰狼眯起了完全不同于犬类的死鱼眼低声吼着。  
“嗷呜。”Toru表示Taka你真是个笨蛋。  
如果能读懂狼的语言就好啦，这匹狼是不是又在嘲笑我。Taka盯着眯起眼的灰狼感到无奈，早知道小时候好好学习就好了。Toru用鼻子去蹭Taka的下巴，Taka忽然觉得这辈子是摆脱不了这匹黏人的大型犬类，于是他爬上床留出Toru习惯蜷着的半边位置，灰狼也跟着躺在床上，在Taka翻身的时候顺势钻进他的怀里。  
这样也好，灰狼厚重的皮毛暖烘烘的，在夜里保暖的同时也不至于灼伤自己的皮肤。吸血鬼抱着毛绒绒的大型犬类感慨道。

“咦，今天Toru醒这么早。”Taka起床的时候发现身边的床褥只有陷下去的形状表示昨晚有生物躺在那里，他下床伸了个懒腰去洗漱，挠着头发朝厨房走去想着准备什么早餐。  
“早上好。”迷迷糊糊的Taka闭着眼睛打开冰箱的门的时候听见低沉嗓音的早安问好，他也礼貌地去回应。  
“早上好哦。”  
“Taka的早餐已经准备好了，热一下就可以吃了。”那个低沉的声音又想起来，这时候Taka才意识到自己的厨房里有另外一个人。  
“诶——你哪位啊！”吸血鬼瞪圆了原本就不小的眼睛警惕地盯着坐在厨房里的另外一位男性——虽然他很瘦但并不意味着没有肌肉，他应该比自己高，这让Taka完后退了几步，现在他是完全清醒了。  
“你是怎么进来的啊！”Taka露出尖牙表示出威胁，眯起眼睛仿佛在瞄准着浅发的青年身上的什么地方，或许是脖子，“你想要做什么？”  
青年用那双熟悉的死鱼眼看着他，似乎在组织语言想要说什么。这时候Taka的视线瞟到了他脖子上的项圈——很眼熟——等等，这不就是Toru的项圈吗？！  
意识到这个消息的吸血鬼迅猛地朝青年扑去，不小的力度把他紧紧压在身下，捏着被刚才动作带着打碎的玻璃杯碎片抵着他的颈动脉额很饿很·恶狠狠地质问：  
“你把我的Toru怎么了。”  
青年用力稍稍撑开吸血鬼压在自己脖子上的手，这让Taka感到更加的不安与愤怒。  
“是我啦。”浅发青年用惊人的力度推开Taka坐起来，“我是狼人啦。”他抖了抖自己头顶上的耳朵告诉压着自己的吸血鬼那是真的耳朵，尾椎处的尾巴也跟着一甩一甩的。  
“你给我的项圈根本取不下来，不信你自己扯一下。”青年牵着Taka的手去拉扯项圈表示自己很诚实并没有欺骗几百岁的吸血鬼的意思。  
吸血鬼刚被吓醒的脑袋又被浅发青年的几句话绕得迷糊起来。

“所以说，我因为无聊捡回来的那团叫做Toru的毛绒绒的团子其实并不是什么小狗也不是单纯的喜欢嘲讽我的智障灰狼而是一个活生生的刚进入青春期的狼人？”  
Taka被浅发青年从地面上抱起安置在椅子上，他接过青年递过来的热咖啡的时候还是保持着从听到青年的解释的时候的惊讶得合不上嘴的表情。  
“理论上来讲是没有错的，但我不是智障也没有在嘲笑你，你这么总结让我有感到被冒犯。”Toru耸肩，抿了一口咖啡，“你真应该学一些狼人的语言。”  
“你这不是就是在嘲讽吗？啊！”  
“我没有。”青年无奈地摊手。  
“要打架吗？”遭遇否认的Taka把咖啡杯往桌面上一摔，摆出准备战斗的姿势。  
“你打不过的，你已经几天没有喝鲜血了。”Toru放下杯子抽出几张纸去擦拭被溅出来的的咖啡，“再说了，今天满月——不然我也不会化成人形。”  
“还有你为什么直呼我名字啊我可是辛辛苦苦喂了你一年诶你就不能尊重点么你们狼人怎么会有这么没礼貌的一匹狼啊！”  
Taka气得跺着脚跑回卧室的时候证明无论什么生物在生气的时候说话是不会带标点的。

“所以，你捡了一只狼人幼崽回来，他还意外地拥有一副帅气的外表？”隔着电话线的Ryota好不容易才从Taka一个多小时的抱怨整理出来重点，他不禁扶额，抱着自家的Betty默默竖起大拇指，心想我以为你把狼看成狗来养已经是极限了，没想到你居然还是捡了一只狼人幼崽，Mori酱你可真行。  
“他是真的好看，虽然按他的说法才刚成年，但Toru是真的很帅气，就算是作为一匹狼也很帅气。”电话那头的Taka准确地抓住了Ryota总结了的错误要点并开始新一轮的滔滔不绝。  
“……所以你最开始想说什么？”Ryota把Betty放下，他捏着太阳穴想着需要结束通话，现在、立刻、马上。  
Taka这才想起来自己的目的，“狼人成年之后需要怎么饲养？”他问道。  
“Toru已经是一匹成年狼了他会告诉你的。”Ryota用最快的语速给出答案便挂了电话。  
“喂！”听到忙音的吸血鬼气得从床上弹起来，而后又感到一阵眩晕落回床垫里。  
说起来确实是好几天没有进食了。Taka缓了缓气息撑起身子下楼，打算顺便与Toru好好谈一谈关于狼人的事情。  
Toru果然就在客厅的沙发上，一副无所事事的姿态坐在那里，见到Taka下楼的时候还跟他打了个招呼。Taka想象着接下来将要发生的关于青少年狼人即将成年的对话走进厨房，脑海里演示着自己作为前辈在应对转化期——虽然吸血鬼与狼人不是同一物种，但转化期的心态还是比较相似的——教导作为后辈的Toru，打心底里油然生出作为兄长甚至父亲的责任感。  
直到他打开没有存储血浆的冰箱。  
“Toru你快去附近的黑店给我买点血浆。”失望的Taka把脸贴在冰箱门上向Toru发出没有力气的求助。  
狼人应声走来把Taka扶上沙发，接着在吸血鬼震惊的目光中把他搂进自己怀里。  
“狼人的血液对吸血鬼来说不是比人类的血浆更美味吗？”Toru大咧咧地把脖子露出来送到Taka的嘴边，“就当作这一年收养的报答了。”但是狼人的死鱼眼没有看向怀里的人，而是心虚地飘向别处。  
于是吸血鬼在血腥味的诱惑下做出连自己都感到惊讶的动作，他张嘴咬了下去。  
“嘶——”被咬的狼人攥紧了拳头，肌肉绷紧，手臂上的静脉也跟着凸起。  
“啊，抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”Taka刚吸食一小口就因为搂着自己的人的惊呼赶忙抬起头，他看着Toru脖子上被尖牙刺出的两个血洞不禁伸手去抚摸。Toru把吸血鬼的动作看在眼里，忽然想起自己小时候磕破了前爪时也是这样被Taka轻轻抚着伤口。  
“没事的，你吃吧。”Toru温柔地回答，抬手抹去挂在吸血鬼嘴角的血液。  
但他在看到那人亮晶晶的杏仁眼的时候没忍住吻上去。

如果说人类的伦理适用于超自然的生物的话，现在自己的行为在Taka眼里大概是算得上会被重判的犯罪行为了。  
Taka猛地睁开几秒前意识到自己被亲吻时顺势闭上的眼睛，“等、等一下，Toru桑你停一下。”他嚷道，慌乱中想要推开已经压上身前的狼人的时候却发现自己的力量实在是太过于弱小了，“我们不能这样……喂！”  
“我成年了。”拽着衣领的双手被扯下来固定在头顶，狼人低沉的声音在耳边磨蹭：“Taka你说你都几百岁了怎么还这样害羞。”  
“我没有！”吸血鬼再次被激起了愤怒，“我、不对！不是、你是我看着长大的……你！”  
“我不是说了你可以把我当做晚餐嘛，就当作报答您的养育之恩啦。”Toru又把脖子往Taka的嘴边凑了凑，好看的嘴角在吸血鬼看不见的脸侧咧成迷人的弧度，“Taka哥哥。”  
这下吸血鬼原本粉白的的脸颊彻底羞红成了熟透的番茄。  
尽管最后还是臣服于生理需求闭着眼咬了上去。  
Toru无声地笑了，把吸血鬼更加用力地往怀里带了些，搂着他的双手也开始不安分地四处移动，探入里衣的指尖趁着Taka因为进食而变得迟钝的神经挠骚着他的腰身，灵巧的带着倒刺的舌头也开始对他的耳尖轮廓进行探索。  
“嗯？”翘起的尾音暴露了Taka在被抚摸时候的享受，但他似乎并没有注意到这点，或许因为在进食的吸血鬼本来就能感受到快感。  
像性爱一样的快感。  
Toru见怀里的人没什么反抗便大着胆子撩开他的裤子，Taka还在吸食血液——这点出血量对年轻气盛新陈代谢迅速的狼人并没有什么影响，倒是被吸血鬼闭着眼睛享受鲜血甚至还因为贪吃稍稍抬起下身把自己往Toru身上贴近的动作而撩拨了起来。他剥去Taka的裤子，修长的指尖在半边浑圆的臀瓣上弹动，像是几个月前Taka在钢琴前弹奏的黑白琴键，只是更加柔软且富有弹性一些。  
狼人的血液温度比人类要高上些许，尤其是在满月的时候，Taka的胳膊紧紧搂着Toru的肩膀，一只手因为快感插入Toru浅色的发间，他的双颊微微凹陷下去，狼人血管里涌出的血液不断地被吸吮灌进口腔，不同于平日里温暖的犬科的皮毛，滚烫的鲜血仿佛在灼烧着喉咙，带着刚成年的狼人的热烈感情直直坠入胃里。  
在衣衫的纽扣被解开的时候Taka抬起头换气，原本棕黑色的眼仁透出一丝饱餐之后的鲜红血光，他半眯着眼睛看着同样盯着他的狼人，仿佛看见狼人的眼里闪过一道冰蓝色的冷光。他舔着嘴角溢出的血液与尚未收回的尖牙，给肠胃带去暖意的血液此刻正翻腾着。  
“Toru……”Taka不受控制地开口，他的双臂还搭在狼人的后颈处，被解开的衣衫下的皮肤因为饱腹感而加快流动的血液泛出淡淡的粉色。  
人类在饱腹之后会增长性欲，前身是人类的吸血鬼也是。  
狼人腾出一只手去扶着那颗正在与自己接吻的脑袋，舌头探入吸血鬼的口腔里与他分享着粘稠的血腥味道。  
像是Taka常喝的兑入血浆的鸡尾酒。  
Toru将手指探向吸血鬼的后穴，低于常人体温的皮肤下的毛细血管此时正在兴奋地跳动着，肌肉一阵一阵地收紧与放松。指尖刚抵达穴口就被迫不及待地夹进去，左右转了半圈之后更是顺畅地被肠肉携夹着进入到更深的位置。身上的吸血鬼又把眼睛闭上了，嘴唇也是，大概是在掩饰着呻吟——Toru心里暗笑着又往Taka的后穴加入了一根手指，食指与中指交错着按压穴肉，不一会就把粘稠的肠液给刺激出来。Toru又探入第三根手指，此时穴道的温度大约能赶上羞红了的脸颊，Toru低下头去舔舐亲吻那两瓣厚实的嘴唇，一啄一啄地安抚缩在怀里的吸血鬼紧绷着的肌肉，直到三根手指已经能在湿软的肠道里轻松进出。  
当手指退出来的时候Taka忽然一个挺腰夹紧了穴道，之前的手指只是轻轻挠了几下敏感点勾起了欲望，完全没有得到满足。然而他的脸上却是显出一副紧张到不行的表情，躲闪的目光撇向一侧，红透了的脸颊却诚实地暴露出身体的渴求。  
“Taka你真的有几百岁了么？几百岁的吸血鬼也会害羞呢。”仿佛自己完全不是当事人的Toru把Taka瘦小的屁股摆好位置之后嘲笑道，一双死鱼眼瞪着看热闹不嫌事大的眼神望向被包裹在白衬衫里的粉红色的吸血鬼。  
“我没有！”嘴上是这么说着，麻杆般细瘦的手臂也遮不住脸颊透出的酱红色。  
“那我进去咯。”Toru弯下腰像小时候一样用鼻子去蹭Taka的手掌。  
“要么快点——啊——”话音尚未落下就被直直冲进穴道的肉茎给打断，同时耳边飘来了自大的青春期少年的下流话。  
“遵命，哥哥。”Toru用舌头与Taka红热的耳尖嬉闹着。  
“你、你闭嘴——啊——”

即使是在当下开放的环境下不同种族之间的恋爱相当常见的，但对于身形要比平均值还要瘦小的的Taka而言，刚成年却已经是一副大人模样的狼人的阴茎确实在这场性爱一开始的时候有点让他吃不消。  
更别说这只大型犬还在啃咬自己身上的皮肤的同时不断说着下流的废话了。  
“哥哥。”  
Taka被细碎的亲吻从高潮的余韵中拉回现实，Toru埋在他体内的肉茎仍硬挺着，他被Toru抱在怀里顺着背，对方似乎在等待他再一次准备进入状态。而他也在看到Toru的小腹被自己射出的精液染白的时候这么做了，红着脸瞪着眼把自己缩进Toru的怀里。  
“闭嘴……”  
“哥哥不喜欢吗？哥哥明明也很享受的。”搂着自己的狼人又开始缓缓动了起来，他把Taka放倒在沙发上俯身压下去，抬起吸血鬼两条白瘦的细腿搭在自己腰间扶着对方的腰胯逐渐加大抽插的力度，又低下头去用鼻子拱开身下的人捂着嘴的手，细碎的呻吟从潘多拉魔盒里被释放出来。  
“呜……不要、那里，不要——”吸血鬼双眼紧紧闭着，早先的饱腹感已经在剧烈的运动中被磨耗了些许，高潮之后理智开始回归，背德感在Toru不间断的下流话中被一步步刺激。  
尽管身体上依旧是很诚实地屈服于欲望，穴肉兴奋地对闯入的肉茎夹道欢迎，尽管才是第一次见面却像是在迎接许久未见的朋友一样用力地拥抱着柱身。  
“哥哥夹得这么紧，自己也很享受吧。”Toru不慌不忙地挺动，他把Taka的大腿抬起放在自己的肩膀上，好让头部能捅进更加深入的地方。Toru勾着吸血鬼精瘦的小腿亲吻脚踝——那是他还只能作为犬科的时候最喜欢用耳后的腺体磨蹭的位置，现在那两块浑圆的骨头也应该被自己的味道腌透了——他用舌尖舔舐着那块骨头想着。  
“哥哥，你真好闻。”他说，扶着Taka的腰身将吸血鬼调个姿势让他背靠着自己，俯身去啃咬他后颈上的皮肤，带着硬毛的睾丸划过吸血鬼娇嫩的屁股，阴茎在体内转了半圈碾过神经末梢的敏感点，来不及咽下的娇喘从Taka喉咙里传出。  
“闭、闭嘴啊你——呜——”Taka想要向前逃去，没移动多少距离就被细瘦但不缺少肌肉的胳膊给捞回来禁锢在身后的人的怀里。臀瓣与囊袋撞击着发出清脆的响声，还沾上一点不久前刚射出的精液，凉凉的，随后又在大型犬类从背后紧紧抱着自己的高温下被加热。  
“哥哥，你又开始兴奋了。你看——”Toru搂进Taka的肩膀保持平衡，带着他的一只手去感受Taka直挺挺顶着小腹的阴茎——头部往后翘着贴着稍稍突起的皮肤，大概是与埋在自己体内的那根肉茎的头部隔着几层组织靠在一起——意识到这点的时候Taka已经有些崩溃了，其中却又夹着一丝愉悦——自己正在被亲手养大到刚成年的狼人操弄，并且这种违背人类伦理的感觉似乎还有点莫名的愉快。  
“呜——啊、不要——呜——慢、慢点啊——”Taka张大着嘴呼吸，尾椎传来的快感顺着脊椎逆向命令着大脑来说服自己的屁股扭动去迎合狼人抽插的动作，“不行、不行了——我要——”吸血鬼喘息着，腰身不自觉地随着Toru的动作一齐摆动，放在小腹上的手也跟着节奏一起撸动自己的下身。  
“哥哥你吃的下的，哥哥你吃的很开心嘛。”Toru坏心地拨开Taka撸动自己的手，掰着带到身后去探视被撑得浑圆的肛口。那个原本只有指甲盖大小的位置现在正死死地裹着尺寸壮观的阴茎，在退出的时候肛口被泛出粉色略带红肿的肠肉，又在整根没入的时候被推进去享受着抽插动作的按摩。  
“不要——呃啊——”吸血鬼拱起背，Toru知道他这是又要高潮了。后穴夹紧的力度也无法阻止阴茎的闯入，Toru上身前倾紧紧贴合着Taka的后背，细小的汗珠加剧了体内血管里沸腾的程度，他露出狼人拥有的尖牙咬在吸血鬼的肩膀上——与Taka进食的牙印大约相同的位置，空出一只手去帮他撸动，下身也加快了挺动。在Toru射进吸血鬼体内的时候Taka也达到了高潮，他在快感中仰起脖子，仿佛是接受满月的洗礼的狼人。

满月时分的狼人不可能只射了一次就满足的——Taka夹了夹有些红肿酸麻屁股仍能感受到体内那根肉茎强烈的存在感。他喘着粗气转头，看见的是泛着冷冽蓝光的属于狼的眼睛。  
“操。Toru……”Taka喘着气想要脱身，晚餐已经差不多被消化完了，现在的他感到的只有疲惫。  
“哥哥，还不够。”狼人冷冽的眸子在月光下却显得明晃晃的，如同银器一般刺眼。  
但也像下了蛊的珍宝一般让人无法拒绝。  
Taka的身子软下来，他已经放弃了思考是否有违伦理，也放弃了逃离，毕竟在满月时刻是无法击退狼人的。他拍拍Toru的肩膀示意让他调个身子，Toru退出他的身子，把他翻过来躺在沙发上又把自己送进灼热的穴道，在Taka认了命的主动下动作变得请轻柔起来。  
头部一下一下地撞击着酸软的内壁，试图唤醒肌肉里仍沉浸在高潮中的神经。Taka勾着Toru的脖子亲吻，闭着眼睛享受下身撞击带来的快乐，狼人肩膀上的伤口已经愈合，Taka在摆脱被布满倒刺的舌头搜刮口腔之后循着血腥味又来到了锁骨的位置，他先是伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，仿佛是小狗在确认之前埋藏骨头的地点，接着Taka露出尖牙咬下去，再次品尝滚烫的血液灼烧食道温暖胃部的愉悦。  
在鲜血刺激下的性爱是可以放大快感的，Taka感到身上的人的略带粗暴的动作里夹着不可忽视的温柔，他忽然想起肉团子刚长牙的时候小心翼翼地啃咬自己的手指，在他露出疼痛表情之后又伸出柔软的小舌头带着愧疚去舔舐咬出的痕迹。回忆起这里的时候他抬起头去与Toru接吻，来不及收起的尖牙划破了狼人清秀的嘴唇，细小的血流顺着亲吻的动作滴落在下身的交合处，融进因剧烈的反复抽插而泛起泡沫的粘液中。  
快感逐渐攀升，Taka的双腿夹紧了Toru的腰胯，臀瓣被囊袋拍打得红肿，即使不断被硬毛戳弄也没什么知觉，但下身却忽然油生起一股异样的快感。  
“等一下——慢、慢点——”Taka意识到那是尿意的时候忽然慌张起来，他想要掩饰——太丢人了——但敏锐的狼人也已经发现了身下的吸血鬼的异常。  
“哥哥很开心啊，舒服到即将尿出来——”Toru制住Taka乱动的双手并加快下身的挺动，他凑到脸色羞红的吸血鬼耳边去挑逗他，“尿出来吧。哥哥只要高兴了做什么都可以。尿出来——”  
“为了我——”  
“啊啊——”  
快感在惨白的月光下暴露无遗，Taka躺在沙发上眼神放空，过于强烈的刺激几乎让他整个身子里的反应神经失灵，他喘着粗气，浑身的肌肉与骨头像是刚被大型动物撞过一样——实际上也确实是这样。Taka的身上裹着的是同样浑身细汗的狼人，他在狼人用亲吻安抚自己的温柔里闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。

Taka醒来的时候已经快到中午了。他意识到自己正躺在柔软的床垫里，昨夜那匹在自己身上驰骋的大型犬类应给是给自己清理过了，但还是避免不了腰疼——即使是超自然生物也会感到的疼痛。Taka碎碎叨叨地抱怨着给自己按摩缓解，Toru推开门带着早餐走进来，不顾Taka的挣扎反抗在嘴角印了一个吻，然后把食物递给他，看着他吃完的同时给他按摩腰部。  
“等等，我有话要个你说。”Taka咽下一口咖啡，说出昨晚就打算要说的自认的前辈的劝说，“我们这样不对。”  
“为什么？”Toru没有停下按摩的动作，只是淡淡地做着回应。  
“你是我养大的，我们这样不对……”Taka撑起一副镇定的模样。  
“你一个吸血鬼还在乎人类的伦理道德？”Toru给了他一个白眼。  
“不是，但……”  
“什么不是？难道你不喜欢吗？”  
“没有不喜欢，我……”  
“那不就好了，你不讨厌，我也喜欢你。”  
“……你说什么？”吸血鬼愣在原地。  
“我喜欢你。”狼人捏着他的下巴转向自己，轻柔的吻印在他惊讶微张的嘴唇上。  
算了吧。Taka在回吻的时候自暴自弃的想。  
我也喜欢你。

END

“Taka你作为几百岁的吸血鬼为什么那么容易害羞啊？”  
“你闭嘴！”

**Author's Note:**

> 所以小朋友要好好学习，不要把危险的大型生物看成傻狗子（？


End file.
